The intestines have a high expression of P-glycoprotein (a drug efflux pump) which may be responsible for lack of absorption of certain chemotherapy drugs which are MDR substrates, i.e. Paclitaxel. In the study Paclitaxel is administered orally along with the MDR inhibitor Valspodar with the goal of determining the maximum tolerated dose.